Hexi Decimal's Diary
Tag Line: This Journal is password protected. All violators will be electrocuted. Volume One 'September 28th' Well, we're finally all moved into the new house. Still don't really get why we had to move THIS school year. Mom says it's because now that it's just the three of us now, we don't need such a big house anymore. I say it's because dad finally got banned from the last Scarebucks in a 20 minute radius, so we need some fresh virgin territory where they don't know how crazy he gets while caffeinated. Still, new house, new town, new school. And to top it off, the moving men totally wah-hooed my laptop, so now I have to take all my personal notes by hand. Seriously, how 1.0. I just know this was all a bad idea. 'September 30th' Went with mom to check out the new High School; it's way different than Little Spooks was. Mom talked with the Head-or should I say "headless" Mistress while I took a placement test. I broke the standards, as usual, so the Headmistress is jumping me ahead 2-3 grades. Tomorrow will be so much fun-not. Mom could tell I was freaking a little over that, so on the way home she asked if I was going to be alright with the advanced placement. So I lied and told her yeah. It's not like I could tell her the truth, that I wasn't that thrilled with being the genius freak girl yet again, she wouldn't get it, she's not like me and dad…not that dad would get it either, he's such a spaz at time. Only Raster got it, but he's got a class now. Maybe I'll try shooting him an email before I go to bed. I could really use a pep talk right about now. 'October 1st' School was…well, school. There were cliques, and jocks, and prom princesses, and nerds, and all the other typical high school stuff. I got lost twice, so I guess I didn't look like a huge dork in that way. 3 of my teachers had to call the office to make sure I was where I was supposed to be, which was a bit embarrassing. But not as embarrassing as when I went to Claw-culus; the teacher had no idea what she was doing, so when I tried to correct her equation, she got all mad at me. Great first impression hu? So much for people skills. 'October 13th' Today was such a total bust. First I was running late for Claw-culus, so I was rushing through the halls with my open thermos right, and I ended up running into this tall demon guy. My coffee went everywhere, all over me, the guy, the hall, everything! I was so mortalfied. Then the guy starts yelling at me about ruining his vest or something-he was really scaring me, what with all those horns on his face and the fact that his yelling was more like roaring. I just wanted to zap into the nearest outlet and go anywhere but there. But luckily this girl with a lot of piercings came to my rescue, and told the guy to go chill while she took me to a bathroom to clean up. I only listened to about half of what she said because I was stressing over what my Claw-culus teacher would do to me. I think she said her name was Penny though, and that the scary guy was her boyfriend…I don't really know. I just got cleaned up and got out of there fast, and ended up being 11 minutes late for class, so guess who got a detention -.- Then it was gym class, which I hate. Coach Igor told us we'd be starting in the pool next week, so I had to tell him that I couldn't do that since I'm electrically based and what not. I don't think he believed me, because he said there were "ways to make it happen whether I like it or not." That's so unfair. The only thing I had to look forward to was Cobweb Studies after Lunch, but Mr. Roboto was out, and guess who was filling in…I swear, my Claw-culus teacher has it in for me. 'October 30th' Remember a few weeks back when I mentioned that Penny girl? Well, turns out her name is Penny Hecta, and her boyfriend's name is Boy Lordi. How do I know this? Because I've been sitting with them and this exchange student named Shangri La, at Lunch. Why am I going to eat in the Creepiteria when I don't eat food? Because apparently you're not allowed to hide out in the Library during Lunch periods, which totally bites because everyone now gives me funny looks when I take out a package of AAs out of my bag to "eat". Like I need to give them anymore reasons to think I'm a freak T.T. 'November 8th' Not much going on these days. School is school. My Claw-culus teacher still hates me. My Cobweb Studies teacher loves me. After electricuing myself and half the gym class I got out of swimming. I think I can consider Penny a friend. I mean, we keep having lunch together, and even exchange words in the halls. We don't really share that many classes, but that's alright. She really is pretty cool once you get past the piercings. And her boyfriend isn't as scary as I first thought either; he's just very boisterous and fast tempered. Still, don't know if I can call him a friend yet…either way, not telling Mom and Dad about either of them yet. Don't want to scare away what friends I could have with their craziness. 'Novemebr 26th' Pyxel's having a gallery show this weekend. I don't know if I should offer tickets to Penny and Boy or not. I don't really know if they're into that sort of thing or not. I know Dad isn't, but he'll let Mom drag him along because it's Pyxel. But is this really the best time to introduce my parents to my friends? 'November 30th' First round of report cards came home today. I've got high, marks all across the board except for Claw-culus obviously. Dad went ballistic when he saw that, ranting about going down to the school and giving them all what's for, or whatever. Then Mom gave him the toaster and he was happy for hours. (He's a spazz remember) She said she would go to school though to have a talk with my teacher. I tried to talk her out of it, but no luck. Either this'll solve all my problems, or make them 20 times worse. T.T. 'December 2nd' Guess who's been switched into a different Claw-culus class. Still not sure if this is a better or worse thing, but oh well. Least I'm meeting new people (yeah I said that solely for Mom's sake). There's this zombie girl I sit next to, and even though I don't speak zombie, we seem to get each other. She thinks like a virus, so that's really cool. Oh! But great news! Raster's coming home over winter break! Bet Mom and Dad wish they'd stayed in the bigger house now, hu? XD But Raster's coming home! I'm not sure he's told Mom and Dad yet, but he asked me for my Christmas list when we were IMing the other day, and my top thing was for him to come home, so he said he could do that one, so yay! I hope he doesn't think he can get out of getting me a "real" present though. That would just be so incompatible. 'December 12th' Winter break has officially started! Which means only 3 days until Raster comes home. I'm so excited!! :) :D XD I'm not even that upset about the book report I have to do either. Oh book report, I need to call Penny later to see when she's coming back from her ski trip so we can work on those, and so I can know how long I have to study the list of slang she gave me. I'm a viral ghost; we're usually very technical I know, but if you're out of the loop for s long, you end up using out dated slang to try to sound cool…just like Dad ^^; Maybe Raster can help me with my vocabulary. Have I said already how excited I am he's coming home for break yet? XP Only 3 more days! Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Diary